


A Nightmare Of Your Own

by RandomStuff_7739



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Dark Magic, Dismemberment, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headaches & Migraines, Hearing Voices, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Near Death Experiences, POV Second Person, Smoking, basically anything that happens in little nightmares, connected oneshots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomStuff_7739/pseuds/RandomStuff_7739
Summary: Today marks the day you sell your soul to get a job.





	A Nightmare Of Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Please note—this is not a reader-insert. It’s simply in the 2nd Person POV. The main character has their own pronouns, personality, and looks. That’s all for now—if there’s more i’ll add more notes.

Now Hiring.

You read the flyer pasted to the telephone pole. Working at a restaurant couldn’t be bad, right? Sure, it’s hosted on a boat, but you’re not the type to get seasick. You think that you’re good at cooking. So you gather your things and go to visit. 

A man with an abnormal face greets you. 

His features are melted and contorted, dripping like candle wax. He looks horrifying, but something keeps you rooted to the spot. Determination to get the job, maybe? You aren’t quite sure. His surprisingly normal voice calls out for what you think he calls “The Lady.” A woman drifts over, wearing a dark kimono and a porcelain mask. The eye holes of the mask are completely dark. You feel uneasy, but ignore it. Stupid paranoia.

“Come with me.”

Her voice is soft, but you still manage hear it over the bustling of the restaurant. She leads you to one of the tables, and pulls out a contract.

“Sign the bottom.”

You pick up the pen.

\- You will accept everything that will happen from now on.

\- You will acknowledge the possibility of pain and/or seizure.

\- You will acknowledge the possibility that you may never see your friends, family, or acquaintances again.

\- You will not relay any information you gain about this establishment to any authority, officials, or people you may know.

\- You will live in a flat provided to you by us.

\- Food and water will be provided. You will work in exchange for living services.

\- Do not grow attached to the children.

The children? What children? Never seeing your family again? Pain or seizure? This was confusing to you. Her enchanting voice washes over you again.

“Have you finished reading?”

You nod slowly and press your pen against the paper.

[DON’T DO IT. SHE’S TRICKING YOU.]

[She’s manipulating you! Trust us!]

[You’re going to die here.]

[D o n ‘ t  l e t  h e r  c o n t r o l  y o u .]

“What’s wrong? Changing your mind?”

You shake your head, and write your signature.


End file.
